The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to load sensors, and more particularly to piezoelectric load sensor assemblies.
Piezoceramic components, such as plates, disks and rings, are known to convert quantities, such as force, pressure, strain, and acceleration, into electrical voltage, or vice-versa, an electrical voltage into mechanical motion. Typical resonant frequencies may be between 200 kHz to 10 MHz.
Piezoelectric sensors are known to be versatile for analog measurement of the quantities such as acceleration and strain. When mechanically strained, the sensor produces an electric charge in proportion to the strain. The charge is then easily measured as a voltage potential difference by a meter. However, the typical finite electric input impedance of the meter makes it a challenge to monitor the static, or slow change voltage as the charge leaks through the input impedance over time, and therefore may disable the measurement of the static or quasi-static strain.